1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of manufacturing enamelled cookware in which a shell with a base and side wall is deep drawn from steel plate and is enamelled both internally and externally.
2. Description of Prior Art
Such enamelled cookware can be manufactured in different sizes in the form of pots, pans, boilers and the like. It is characterised by good cooking characteristics which are due to the thermal conductivity of the steel plate.
The susceptibility to corrosion of the steel plate is eliminated by enamelling.
It is the object of the invention to further improve the cooking characteristics of the enamelled cookware.